From WO 2013/117606 it is known to centrifuge microplates. A centrifuge for centrifuging microplates has a large diameter so that all wells of the microplate are uniformly centrifuged. Different materials contained in a well form after centrifuging layers. A more compact centrifuge causes problems in that such layers are tilted in the reaction wells which are placed in the outer region of the microplate. These tilted layers can often not be correctly detected with an automatic optical inspection device.
US 2008/220481 A1 discloses a microplate which can be put together like a kit comprising a tray assembly and a plurality of sample plates designed to fit into the tray assembly. The tray assembly comprises a frame and is capable of accommodating the sample plates side by side in the plate receiving portion. Each of the sample plates contains a plurality of individual sample wells arranged in a grid. The authors of US 2008/220481 A1 address the problem that the different processes during laboratory work get more complicated and that the amount of automation increases. The disclosed microplate which can be put apart, allowing the processing of several different sample patches.
The construction is rigid and does not allow that the wells align with the direction of a centrifugal force during centrifuging of the microplate.
US 2011/0152128 A1 discloses an enhanced microplate and retention device for selectively retaining tube inserts within the microplate and a dynamic microplate having a selectable number of interchangeable microwells. FIGS. 4A-4G show microwell plates with removable sample well strips, which, once put into the microwell, form a rigid construction.
EP 2 636 452 A1 refers to a process for the production of a reaction chamber assembly. FIGS. 2-4 disclose strips of sample wells which can be fit into a frame for a microplate. The figures demonstrate that the wells are put within the microplate frame in a way that they are not moveable to align with the direction of a centrifugal force during centrifugation.
On one hand there is a need for simultaneously centrifuging a large amount of samples which can be achieved by centrifuging a microplate on the other hand there is a need to embody a centrifuge as compact as possible as such devices should be integrated into roboter systems comprising a plurality of different devices.